The General Clinical Research Center of the Baylor College of Medicine at Texas Children's Hospital aims to apply basic research knowledge and sophisticated patient-oriented research tools to better understand the pathogenesis, diagnosis, and treatment of pediatric diseases. The GCRC provides for 68 interdisciplinary clinical investigations by 41 principal investigators from 13 sections within the Department of Pediatrics including Allergy/Immunology, Genetics, Neonatology, Hematology/ Oncology, Endocrinology/Metabolism, Infectious Diseases, Critical Care Medicine, Nephrology, Neurology, Gastroenterology, Adolescent Medicine, Rheumatology, and the Children's Nutrition Research Center. To accomplish its goals, the General Clinical Research Center is structured to accommodate patitent-oriented research activities at appropriate sites throughout the Department of Pediatrics under a single administrative structure. Within Texas Children's Hospital, this configuration includes the principal, general purpose inpatient and outpatient unit, a specialized neonatal research satellite unit located within the neonatal intensive care unit, a satellite site for study of critically ill children located within the pediatric intensive care unit, and a gene vector production core laboratory. An additional specialized neonatal research satellite unit is located in the Ben Taub General Hospital in the Texas Medical Center, and a fourth satellite unit to study the nutritional needs of normal infants and children is located in the Children's Nutrition Research Center located adjacent to the Texas Children's Hospital. These facilities will afford investigators an opportunity to carry out multifaceted clinical research projects on pediatric subjects with a weighted emphasis of AIDS, infants born prematurely, molecular/clinical genetics, and gene replacement therapy.